Creation of Destruction
by cybergirl12
Summary: Nature has brought forward her final defense against the humans who took her treasures. The beast, called Wojira by the ancients, has awakened to fulfil a legend made long ago; one that has been long forgotten. Will the humans end at the fangs of this creature, or will they be their own enemy? (Let me know if I need to change the rating)


**Of course I do not own Super Mega Worm. This is basically the result of having a big imagination, playing the game (which I'm pretty sure many have heard of, which oddly enough I have not seen any stories based off of this game on this site), and coming up with a little theory on how Mecha Wojira came to be. Anyways, before I continue to babble on, enjoy.**

Nature was losing a battle; one she had been fighting for decades. The planet often known as the "blue planet" was no longer known as such. The water became impure and dull, the land turned to a dark, dusty brown. Smog could often be seen in the horizon, and lights from the cities overpowered that of the precious stars that used to guide creatures on their path. Indeed, it seemed that the earth was dying.

The humans had once believed all of the recourses were limitless; they thought they could take all they wanted without the fear of the repercussions. For centuries they went on like this, many not thinking of the land around them, many looking down on others of their own kind. Only recently had they realized their mistake, only recently had they begun to change their ways. However, this realization came far too late for them.

The last defense that nature had brought forward rested within a single, spotted egg; the worm that the ancients have named Wojira. This single egg lay deep within the soil, resting until it was needed, as a legend from long ago foretold. On the surface, two men standing buy their truck, one throwing a can, the other firing a rifle at it. They were completely unaware of the danger that would soon be released.

A small crack had formed on the smooth surface of the egg, others beginning to form with it as it lengthened. It did not take long for the creature within the egg to burst from its top, surging towards the surface where it sensed its first meal. The worm opened its large jaws and swallowed the first man whole, seemingly soaring over the other, desperately firing at the beast, which dove into the ground unaffected. It continued this tactic several times on anything that moved from cows, birds, to any other moving thing.

The humans quickly raced to end Wojira, sending the best of their police to attempt to intercept it. Wojira stayed underground for a time after facing the number of weapons at the officer's disposal, when it sensed something. Something that seemed to be very powerful. Its jaws again opened and consumed a glowing purple material, and as it has grown due to its predation, there were three purple spots on its side near the head on either side. They were seemingly unimportant, but from the material it consumed, one began to glow brightly.

Wojira yet again surged towards the surface, a new feeling of power coursing through it. Once it reached the surface and released this power. Time seemed to slow and everything nearby was thrown in varying directions. Wojira's bravery renewed, it opened its blood-stained jaws and from its mouth seemed to fly a red ball of fire that destroyed nearly everything in its path, splotches of red staining the grass.

The humans needed to think of something, and quickly. Wojira kept growing and consuming. They quickly learned this was not just an over-sized detritivore, this one was stronger, hungrier, and it could learn. When the police first brought their pistols, the lead stung the beast's leathery skin and it retreated, feeding only on animals for a time. Though Wojira soon returned, however, after regaining its strength. Wojira had learned of powerful weapons they had kept, hesitant to waste if they were not needed at all, so the police and their little pistols did not bother it, since the prize was greater than the stinging sensation.

The humans, after some time, then finally, and hastily, decided to step up their game. They sent men with rocket launchers and there were others who decided to volunteer to rid themselves of this monstrosity. Some were hesitant; others were hasty to find Wojira and made many rash decisions, ultimately leading to their demise.

Wojira had launched itself into the air to catch a bird that flew astray from its flock, suddenly to screech in pain from an explosion on its side. Once in the ground, it sensed the man with a strange and large object in his arms. Wojira would not let the fool get away with causing him pain! He opened his jaws to the purple mineral, then surged towards the surface and launched itself just above the man and released its power. A final yell was heard before the man landed on the ground with stomach churning splat and all that was left was a large puddle of a red liquid.

The humans made many attempts to rid Wojira from the southern United States, from the country, and from the world. Sadly, their attempts were futile, in only a few months, due to its voracious appetite, the south was cleared of most life, and Wojira had nearly grown to its full size. The humans tried to stop it in the east when it first arrived there, but again, the attempts led to only bloodshed. The beast refused to go too far to the north due to the cold, and refused to go too far to the south due to too much moisture and thin soil.

The creature then turned its sights to the west, now at full size, only multiple and powerful weapons could stop it. The government had lined up some of the country's most powerful weapons, so here, in the Great Plains, the most vicious and tragic fight would in time occur.


End file.
